


In which shikako does not have time to supply the general forces

by Aikosai



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/pseuds/Aikosai
Summary: (or maybe she does)





	In which shikako does not have time to supply the general forces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreaming of sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413769) by Silver Queen. 



> Wrote this on my phone so let me know if you see any typos

Shikako stumbled into her room exausted and demoralised. No matter how many seals she makes it seems like the stock is exausted the next day. Even after holding her sealing classes with the entire clan present, there just weren't enough hands capable of copying her work.

Hmmm hands... Was it possible to... No that would exhaust anyone. But the researchers don't need all their chakra. But it would solve the manpower shortage in regards to the creation of seals. But if they're stolen...

 

\----------4 weeks later----------

Shikako nara enters Nara Research and Development with several large scrolls all rolled up. The Nara she passed wondering what Truth of the World she was upending this time.

"Igaku-baasan, I've got some new seals for you to look at. I think you'll find them quite helpful."

"Shikako I don't think we have the manpower to produce anymore seals."

"I know that's why I made this! Considering how much tension there is between us and cloud, we really can't afford to lack a stockpile of seals... So I rigged up the shadow prosthetic as a sort of printer."

"You did what?"

"I made a seal that copies other seals. I have an example representing each barrier here. It still requires a powersource but i have these seal tags which you slap on someone, then it will use their chakra to copy the seal onto ink and paper you provide. Then it moves the completed seal to the side and repeats. It will stop if it runs out of ink or paper. It also stops if the chakra donor's energy drops lower than 50%."

"We're looking over this now."


End file.
